


Cool Rider

by sage_revolution



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1950's AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, biker kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sage_revolution/pseuds/sage_revolution
Summary: Resident bad boy Kylo Ren is back in town after a spell in jail, Y/n is a waitress at a local diner. Their paths cross in an unlikely way. Will Y/n go against the grain or remain loyal to the expectations put onto her.1950's biker au.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cool Rider

I watched the hands of my alarm clock tick to midnight, a second later the sound of several motorcycles roaring down the street meets my ears. It's been like this every Friday and Saturday night the past eight months. Down the hall, my mother slams open her bedroom door, races down the stairs across the living room floor, and to the front porch. She along with the other concerned parents on our street yell at the group riding past. Screaming into the lamp-lit darkness about propriety.  
This is the gang known as the First Order, led by two bad boys from the wrong side of town. Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux. They smoke and curse, don’t go to church and chase anything in a skirt. Every two weeks like clockwork the two leaders have a new girl on their arms. Arms slung around the poor girl’s shoulders, she blushes. Then they get bored and her parents find out, and it's all over. A flurry of tears and “we can still be friends”. The next week it happens all over again. It’s almost funny to watch. A few months ago my close friend Mallory was asked out by Armitage, thankfully, her parents intervened. But I’ve seen too many girls get pulled into their bad-boy riptide.  
By the time they drive down our street, Momma is back in bed grumbling to my father about the whole ordeal. The next morning she’s still grumbling only this time we can all hear it. It’s always the same every Saturday morning.

  
“ Those boys! They need church!” they need this n’ that, and where are their parents; why haven’t the police done anything about our complaints yet. Then they ride by that night and she’s even angrier. Sunday morning rolls around and she grumbles about their Saturday night ride, but she’s much less angry and much more Christian. Then by Monday Momma is her usual cheery self.

Most mornings I walk to the bus stop to catch the bus to be at Earl’s diner by nine. I would work later shifts like I want to but Momma is worried about the “night crowd” that comes in. Which is just a roundabout way for her to make sure I don’t come in contact with the First Order. This Monday is like every other, Dad heads out to the firm, my brother to school and Momma and Granny stay home. Today was not most mornings.

  
A sleek black car rolls up to the stop, the driver rolls down his window and it’s none other than Kylo Ren.  
“Hey.” I look around, no one else is around. Dumbly I point at myself, silently asking if he’s talking to me. “Yeah, you. Come here.” Against better judgment, I walk over to the car. Defenses up. “Can we give you a ride somewhere?” Armitage Hux looks bored in the passenger seat.

  
“I’m alright thank you.” Kylo nods putting his car in drive again. For a split second, I almost want to take him up on his offer. Kylo gives a small wave.

  
“See you around.” I smile at him as his car drives down the lane and makes a left turn.

I stand there for a while, watching the road for something to happen. Nothing does. The bus pulls up and I ride to work. Thoughts consumed with Kylo Ren. He was a grade ahead of me in high school, we were lab partners in physical science during my junior year. He was known for his temper, picking fights, and causing a ruckus was a daily occurrence for him. When he graduated I forgot that it wasn’t normal to see someone fly into a blind rage in five seconds.  
After graduation, no one saw him for a while, word on the street was that he got into deep trouble. The rumors said that he murdered a rival gang member three towns over. Not that I put much stock in what the PTA moms say about anyone. That was a few years ago anyway.

  
Earl’s diner comes into view and I get off the bus, not really paying attention to anything as I enter the restaurant. Earl’s there as per usual, the morning rush just finished so he’s preparing for lunch. Tables get wiped down, sugar, salt, and pepper refilled, and a fresh pot of coffee is made. Old men sitting at the counter smile and give me a polite hello, they’re at the diner more often than I am. Shooting the bull and talking about whatever sport is on television at the time. My fellow waitress’ Jamie and Ella wave hello from their respective sections for that day.

>  
I don’t mind working, Earl pays well, tips are good, and I can avoid my mother asking when I’ll get married. If it was up to her I’d have been married by now with a second child on the way. When the other women on our street ask about me working her excuse is that I’ll find someone while on the job. When she asked me about my prospects I told her that my regulars were the only men in my life. She frowned at that.

The bell at the door trills pulling me out of my thoughts.

“I’ll be with you in a moment!”

  
“No rush.” All eyes shoot to the door, Kylo Ren and a few of his First Order friends stand there looking menacing in leather jackets and sunglasses. Jamie and Ella eye me, I was the one to respond to them, so I have to seat them. The hostess stand feels a mile away as I cross the floor to meet them.

  
“How many in your group?” I mentally count 7, but I could be wrong with how nervous I am.

  
“Seven here, and three on the way.” Kylo is very blunt, offering no conversation as I grab ten menus and ten utensils.

  
“Great, follow me.” I feel like I’m on display with how eyes trail after me leading seven bikers to the biggest table.

  
Earl looks panicked as they shuffle into the booth, my hands shake as I pass the menus and utensils out around the table, Kylo’s last and I nearly drop everything on his lap. “My name is (y/n), I’ll be your server today. Can I get you started with anything to drink?” A chorus of drink orders meets my ears and I write them down as fast as I can. Kylo is last to order. “And for you?”

Finally, he takes off his shades and I can see his eyes. Warm brown with long eyelashes. He orders water with lemon, not breaking eye contact once. I excuse myself to go get drinks and refill my regulars. Earl pulls me into the kitchen concern etched into the lines of his face. I assure him not to worry, that I’ve got this and that it’s not worth it to add another wrinkle to his forehead. He sends me back out with a tray full of drinks and a promise of extra pay.

The diner has seemed to have settled when I get back out onto the floor. His group is courteous and considerate. They don’t order much, Their chit chat isn’t loud or rowdy. After about an hour Kylo stands up and they follow suit, paying their tab upfront with Earl, leaving me a generous tip of ten dollars. Kylo is the last one out the door, giving me a wink as he leaves. Stunned I sit down at an empty table, Ella comes up to me, eyes blow wide in shock or amusement.

“Tell me you saw that too!” Her excited whisper tumbles around in my ears for a minute before I understand what she’s talking about. “Kylo really winked at you! You’re so lucky!”  
Jamie comes over talking a mile a minute about how he’s so cool. I don’t really process the words they’re saying until Earl comes over waving them away to give me some 

“What happened kid, those delinquents give you a hard time?” Earl takes a protective stance, miming using his spatula as a bat.

  
“No, they were really nice.” He nodded rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

  
“Well you lemme know if they come in again, I’ll personally deal with ‘em.” I smile softly knowing that Earl couldn’t beat up Kylo, he won’t even kill spiders.

  
“Thanks, Earl, I’ll remember that for next time they come in.” Patting my shoulder he turns to go back to the kitchen.

For the rest of the day, my brain felt like it was in a fog; I couldn’t tell you who came in, what the specials were, or if I poured hot coffee on myself. Riding the bus home was uneventful too, it was over in a snap and I couldn’t stop thinking about his eyes. A warm golden - brown color, dark circles under his eyes revealed how tired he really was. They looked kind. The last thought I had before falling asleep was hoping he’d be back again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've ever published! feedback would be appreciated! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
